The Prophetess of Andraste
by DaughterofDarkWisdom
Summary: The Inquisitor may not have been sent by Andraste, but what if he was bonded to someone who was? What if this woman was just as gentle, kind but dangerous as Andraste herself? Rated M for later chapters. OCxCullen MTrevelynxDorian pairings, plus some others thrown in! This is my first Dragon Age fanfiction, so please be gentle. I hope you enjoy!
_Hi, guys! This is my first Dragon Age fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I love everything to do with Dragon Age, so if there are any characters you particularly want to see in this fanfic, let me know and I'll do my best to accommodate. Please review; I'd love to hear what you think about this concept, as it is a bit of a leap and not something I do often. I hope you enjoy it!_

 _Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters portrayed in this fanfiction, other than Thea, they are all the product of Bioware._

I had always thought I'd known hardships. I am a mage. I have very little memory of my Mother. I remember her dark hair and her beautiful smile. I had been taken away from her as soon as the mark appeared. My magic hadn't even come in yet. I remember the commotion. The tears and the screaming. The Templars in their shining armour. My Mother wailing in my Father's arms as a Templar with a kindly face led me away by the hand.

I understood when I was older. You see, I wasn't a normal mage. The mark that had appeared on my upper chest, just below my throat, was the mark of Andraste; a beautiful sunburst. I was the Prophetess of Andraste. There was only ever one in every generation, a female mage with the mark and a remarkable power. I could see into the heart of person; see their deepest fears, their most hidden joys, and it would come out of me in song, just as the Andraste caught the eye of the Maker. Sometimes I could control it, sometimes I couldn't. If I couldn't, it was seen as the will of Andraste. Maker, has it put me in some awkward positions. Declaring undying love to someone on anothers behalf? It isn't something I would recommend. That's one of the reasons I was secluded, secreted away by the Order to one of their strongholds. I seldom saw another mage, unless they were my tutors. Even then, I felt like I wasn't one of them. They clearly resented my 'preferential' treatment for something that was pure luck. I felt alienated by my peers, so I cherished the few friendships I had with the Templars.

Some of the Templars treated me with open suspicion, just as they'd done with every mage they'd ever come across. Others treated me like a pet, with an amused derision. Others, though, grew to trust me. They grew fond of me, and watched me grow from girl to woman. When I was born, I had a shock of dark hair, just like my mother, but when my mark appeared my hair turned a fiery red. My icy blue eyes sparkled. I was slender and fit, from my education and walks with the Templars. As I grew, more and more Templars looked at my budding body with appreciation, although I never let on that I knew. Eventually, I learned to block out their desires, and I never looked unless I had an instinctual urge.

The Templar-Captain who had taken me away from my parents, Adan, made a point of watching over me. He had a daughter of his own, who was about my age and according to Adan, we were very similar. He watched my magical powers exceed that of any other Prophetess before me. The Templar-Commander became more and more uneasy with each new spell mastered, and it was Adan that came to my defence. I had never given them reason to doubt me. That didn't stop him from doubling my Watchers. I cannot remember ever being alone, even while I bathed; a female Templar stayed in with me. When I slept, there was normally two Templars in my bed chamber.

It's always said that with great power comes great responsibility. That was never more true than with us Prophetesses. If we didn't resist temptation, if we became abominations, we became some of the worst monsters to stalk the land. It had only happened three times in recorded history. The first time, the Prophetess had wiped out her entire Circle. Since then, the Templars had become vigilant, and the other two had been taken down with minimal losses. I knew why the Templars had to be careful, and that helped me accept my position. I figured it would never change. I would never feel love, never have children of my own. This was my station, this was my world. At least, it was. Until the mage rebellion.

I had no idea what was happening, until half the Templars disappeared from their quarters. Only my Watchers and a handful of others stayed. Then I heard about the explosion at the Enclave. The Divine, killed. A rip in the Sky. An Inquisition called. I felt the Templar's fears and I sang my heart out in whispers, so I didn't scare the others. The mages, my tutors, were in lock down. I felt the Templars hearts harden, I felt their anger. Only Adan felt sadness as the world crumbled around us. I confided in him and he mourned with me. Eventually even my Watchers changed, men and women I had known for my entire life began to turn on me just for the magic that ran in my blood. I grew frightened.

Adan shared my fears, and eventually he decided on a plan. Adan had followed news of the Inquisition carefully; he knew Cassandra Pentaghast, a Seeker and the one who called the Inquisition into being, well. He trusted her to lead the Inquisition with strong morals, he trusted her not to let it go awry. And so it was decided that he, and a few of my trusted Watchers, would take me to Haven and present me to the Inquisition's leaders. There, he hoped, I would be safe. In the cover of night, Adan and I left the stronghold, and I shed blood for the first time in my life.

The other Templars fought to keep me in my place, and I watched Brother fight Brother. A Templar I had known since I had first come to the stronghold had got around Adan, who was protecting me from another. As he advanced, I begged with him to let me go but I felt the murder in his heart. My staff was in my hand before I even had time to think and I threw him back with an all encompassing wave of vicious fire. The power of my magic was so much that his own magical defenses, fueled by the Lyrium all Templars took, were completely overcome. The smell of burning flesh hit me as he screamed, cooking in the armour that was supposed to protect him. My eyes teared as his screams became weaker and weaker, before stopping completely. Adan, having dispatched the others, came and put a hand on my shoulder, sadness clear in his weary brown eyes. He wiped a tear from my cheek, and led me away to where the other Watchers waited at our rendezvous.

The journey to Haven took several days, and the Templars were alert for every kind of danger. Again I fought, against both mages and rogue Templars. I tended to the wounded, but we still lost a friend. We built a pyre and commended his soul to the Maker, before continuing our journey. Eventually, we came to Haven. I looked at the Soldiers with interest; they wore a armour I was unused to. Green fabric, combined with silver plates that enabled them to be fast, as well as well protected. They watched us carefully, with more interest than suspicion. It was clear they had fought the rogue Templars regularly, but had never seen a peaceful retinue with a young woman. My Watchers surrounded me, so I only got an odd glimpse from between them, as they did me.

The Templars marched through the camp, a small enclosed place with a mix of somewhat quaint wooden huts and gray tents, until we got to the Chantry; a large stone building, sturdier than any of the other buildings we'd seen. A Revered Mother met with us, and in her beautiful Orlesian accent, told us to wait while she gathered the Leaders together to greet us.

We waited in a small side room, with a wooden desk and endless papers. Three Templars and Adan waited with me, two Templars guarded the door outside. My heart was in my throat; Prophetesses weren't well known of to the general public, and I was terrified I'd be called upon to prove myself. It was something I had never before had to do. I tried my hardest to suppress the feelings that bombarded me; the pain of a woman who had lost her husband, a man who was dying, a groom who was concerned for one of his horses, a dwarf who had lost his Lyrium customers. I had never been in such a crowded place, and I'd never felt quite so overwhelmed, so when the door swung open, and a small group walked through, it made me jump. Adan was right at my side, soothing me with his reassuring presence.

There were three women and two men. I quickly studied them with open curiosity. The three women were very different. One was clearly a experienced, steadfast warrior, short dark hair and dark, suspicious eyes that took in the scene with a hand on the hilt of her sword. I felt her readiness to fight at a moments notice, and felt in her a spirit similar to that of Adan. I was sure this was Cassandra.

The other two I didn't know of. One had her face somewhat hidden beneath a dark hood, but I saw flashes of fiery hair similar to mine, and felt her cool, calculating eyes taking in every detail of Adan and I. Something about her demeanor screamed dangerous, but I felt love and joy hidden, suppressed deep within her hardened heart. The other was easier to read. She had dark skin, which matched her dark hair and dark eyes, but she was well dressed. A noblewoman, I had no doubt. While all the others seemed to be warriors, she seemed a diplomat, but she had a sweet, gentle heart that instantly put my mind a little more at ease.

One of the two men stood out to me, and made my heart skip a beat. He was muscular, tall with blonde hair and, after all my years among the Templars, I recognized him as a Brother. His face was strong and serious, but his eyes were gentle, and instantly found me among my Watchers. Our eyes met, and I had to look away. I felt as if he could see through me, and found my attraction to him disturbing.

The other man was different. He was shorter than the blonde, but something about him was easy and laid back. He was handsome in a rugged way, with playful brown eyes that twinkled mischievously. He wore the daggers on his back with ease, as though they'd always been there, but as he looked up at me, his face went slack with shock. As if by the hand of the Maker Himself, I rose from my chair and walked toward him as he raised his hand. His hand glowed with a crackling green, and I removed the cloak I wore to reveal my full length mages' dress that had been designed specifically so my mark was on constant show.

He stepped forward as I did, and to the shock of everyone in the room, his glowing palm touched my mark, and everything went black.

When I awoke, Adan was hovering over me with a concerned expression on his face. I smiled weakly, before moving to get up, feeling rather sore. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed I was laying on, Adan passed me a cup of water, which I hastily drank, discovering my throat parched.

"What happened?" I asked, once I'd finished and returned the now empty cup to him. Adan shook his head.

"None of us are quite sure, Thea." He replied slowly in his deep baritone. "This is unprecedented. It's never happened. Tell me, how do you feel?"

I frowned ever so slightly, considering his question. In the back of my mind, I could feel something that hadn't been there before. A faint feeling of confusion and pressure, of uncertainty but an underlying thrum of rock hard resolve. I shook my head again, confusion clear on my face.

"I don't know. I feel... Different, but I can't explain it. It's like when I can feel people, but this is constant and I can't block it out. I can feel emotions that aren't mine, like my mind has got... Bigger. I don't... I can't..." I put my head in my hands, and sighed. The feeling of being overwhelmed enveloped me and there was nothing I wanted more than to go back in time to when things were familiar, back when my life made sense. Adan sat on the bed beside me and I automatically leaned into him, as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a father like fashion.

"No matter, Songbird. We'll work things out, eh?" He said gently, squeezing me slightly. I smiled and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"What happened to the man?" I said, cocking my head curiously.

"He passed out, same as you. His name is Damien, he's the Herald of Andraste we've heard so much about. Normally his mark only closes rifts, it's never been used for anything else. But as soon as your marks both touched, a... A golden light just took you both, and when it faded, you were both on the floor. I'd assume he'll be up now that you are."

I sighed again, rubbing my face with my hands before rising to my feet. Adan rose with me, and smiled, gently chucking me under the chin with a knuckle. "Come on. Time you met the Inquisition. Only... Less passing out this time, alright, Songbird?" I rolled my eyes at him and followed him out of the room, muttering under my breath, much to his obvious amusement.

We walked out, and I realized we were still in the Chantry. I followed Adan to the end of the hall, and to a door where my Templar's were waiting. They looked at me with relief and smiled, before Adan led me into the room, which turned out to be huge, with a large table, laden with maps of Orlais and Fereldan, and strategic markers placed all over.

The people I had seen earlier with the Herald looked over as I walked in the room. The woman I had guessed was Cassandra instantly started upon me.

"What have you done?!" She shouted, in a strange accent I couldn't place. I took a frightened step backward, and Adan was in front of me before I could even blink.

"This wasn't her fault, anymore than it was the Herald's, Cassandra. Strange magics are happening, old magics are stirring. I know you feel it, Seeker. Do not blame the Prophetess." He said firmly, in a voice that was deceptively calm.

Cassandra made a disgusted noise, and turned away.

"Strange magics. I was with the Hero of Fereldan during the Blight. We saw plenty of strange magics, but nothing like this. Did you ever come across anything like this in Kirkwall, Cullen?" The dangerous redhead had spoken in a flowing Orlesian accent, and the blonde, who must have been Cullen replied, but at that moment, I felt an odd sort of buzzing in the back of my head, the feelings that weren't mine becoming stronger in my mind. I turned toward the door just before Damien, the Herald of Andraste, walked though. Silence reigned in the room as he looked at me. We stared at each other, and I realized the feelings I could sense were his, and in his eyes, I saw that he could feel me just as I could feel him. I cocked my head as I watched him, feeling the faint bond between us solidify, before it became as strong as Veridium. He gave me an odd half smile.

"I see you, Prophetess." He said softly. I returned the smile, somewhat shakily.

"I see you, Herald." I spoke in reply.

He smiled and walked forward, putting a hand on my shoulder and turned me to face with the other Inquisition Leaders. He introduced them as Cassandra, Cullen, Lelianna and Josephine. I bowed my head slightly and curtseyed, as I had been trained to do for as long as I could remember. Adan stepped forward to stand beside me.

"This is Thea, the Prophetess of Andraste in this generation. A powerful mage and a good girl besides. We have 5 other Templars outside, all of whom are sworn to watch and look after her. Cullen, you know of the Prophetess, so I'm sure you'll agree that keeping the Templar's on rotation with her is necessary?"

Cullen stepped forward, nodding at Adan before looking at me. "News of her reached us while I was still in the Fereldan Circle, over 10 years ago. I'm glad to see she has so far resisted temptation. The Inquisition could certainly use such a... worthwhile ally." His words were directed at Adan, but he looked to me. I kept my eyes cast downward as I was inspected by all sets of eyes in the room. I felt like prized cattle, and I could feel warm blood suffuse my pale cheeks.

Damien stepped forward, hooking his arm through mine before flashing a brilliant smile. "Well, I believe you have much to discuss, such as where the Templars will be sleeping and where we'll be placing Thea, yes? So, we'll take our leave. We have... Much to talk about." He said, before tugging at my arm slightly, leading me toward the door. Cassandra and Adan looked as though they were about to argue, but a quick look from Damien silenced the words on their lips. We walked out of the room, and into the hall of the Chantry. Two of my Watchers followed us silently, a few paces behind to give us at least the impression of privacy, although I knew they were listening to our every word.

"... And breathe." Damien said, stopping outside the Chantry. I closed my eyes, and felt the frosty clear air hit my body, filling me with a modicum of peace. I smiled at him gratefully.

"Thank you, my Lord."

He snorted slightly. "No need to be calling me Lord. You're in my head, I'm in yours. I'd say standing on formalities is pointless at this point, yes?"

I bit my lip slightly, and looked away. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened!" I said quietly. He frowned slightly, presumably feeling my distress and wondering how on earth I'd come to my conclusion; that this was my fault.

"I know that the Templar's blame mages for everything from the weather to the fact their porridge wasn't cooked quite right this morning." He said, in a sarcastic murmur. "But, this... This was no one's fault, Thea. Not yours, not mine, it simply is. Maybe it's the Will of Andraste. It can't be coincidence that her Herald and her Prophetess just 'happened' to bond so closely. Whatever it is I'm supposed to do, however I'm supposed to close the Breach... She wants you to do it with me. I can't do this alone."

I felt as well as heard the vulnerability in his voice and I looked at his young face. I looked into his heart, really looked, and I saw a boy who desperately wanted to do what was expected of him but was terrified of failing. Half of Thedas was relying on him and the burden was cowing his shoulders. If I could help in anyway, if this was truly what Andraste wanted of me, how could I possibly say no?

"I will stand with you, Herald. I promise you can rely on me." I found myself saying, raising my chin to smile at him. I felt a familiar fluttering in my chest, like a bird in a cage who desperately wanted freedom.

He smiled at me, but rose an eyebrow at the odd feeling he was clearly experiencing through me. Suddenly, I couldn't hold it in any longer. I closed my eyes, released his hand and stepped away, lifting my head before raising my voice into the clear sweet song that flowed from my heart to the dusky sky as it turned to night. My Templars knew what was happening, and one, Lothan, rushed inside. Presumably to get Adan.

"It's time to move out of the darkness

Use what you feel inside.

Your faith alone will guide you

Feel the turning tide."

Damien frowned, curiosity sparking in his eyes as he heard my words, directed straight at him. Shock took over as he felt the truth of my song. He'd obviously heard of my abilities, but he'd never seen it, never seen the glow of my mark as I became an empty vessel to channel Andraste's word. The Chantry door opened, and everyone stepped out, from Adan to the Inquisition leaders, to the Revered Mother. But as was the norm when the Song took over, I hardly noticed them, or anything at all except the words I was making form.

"It's in your heart,

It's in your soul,

Don't be scared, keep believing.

I know you know, deep inside, that your time has come."

I turned to face the slack jawed Herald, ignoring an entire camp who had gone silent in the wake of Andraste's song. I looked him straight in the eyes. There was no denying who I was speaking to.

"Once in every lifetime,

If you do believe,

Man can move the mountain,

Change the course of history,

How far we've come,

So far from home."

I took his hand, and led him to face the silent camp, raising my head to the symbol of Andraste; the woman who's love was embedded in my soul.

"Trust in your heart you've been chosen,

Become your destiny,

Lead and they will follow you,

Your truth will set you free."

I turned back to look at him, allowing the love I felt from Andraste to show on my face as I reiterated her most important message to him.

"It's in your heart,

It's in your soul,

Don't be scared, keep believing.

I know you know, deep inside that your time has come."

"Once in every lifetime,

If you do believe,

Man can move the mountain,

Change the course of history,

How far we've come,

So far from home."

As the song left me, I felt the familiar ache of loss that I felt every time Andraste's word fled back to her side. My knees went weak, but Adan quickly rushed to catch me so I didn't fall, Damien also coming to my aid. As the feeling faded, I felt the white hot surge of embarrassment I often felt when the Song came out in public, but never in front of so many people. The Song had never revealed me so openly before. I bowed my head, looking firmly at the floor while I was led back into the Chantry. They sat me down in the Hall while everyone was politely shooed away by the Revered Mother. I heard the Inquisition Leaders murmur among themselves, felt their gaze, especially Cullen's, on my down turned head.

Damien's feelings were in turmoil, but the resolve was even stronger than it had been before. Among the maelstrom of emotions, the strongest was relief. If her song had calmed his heart, it was worth it. I looked up to Damien and caught his eye, smiling at him. He smiled back and I felt his emotions soothe.

"I have never experienced anything like that before. It was incredible." A sultry voice whispered. I looked up to see Josephine looking at me with something akin to awe. I blushed again.

"I'm privileged to have such a gift." I said softly, placing a hand upon my mark. Adan smiled, and held his hand to me. I took it and he lifted me to my feet.

"I think it's time for you to retire to bed." He said gently, and I nodded, feeling the exhaustion from our journey as well as our... Tumultuous afternoon. The others said muted 'good-night's, and Adan led me out of the Chantry to a wooden hut along the eastern wall. As we walked, people watched me with open wonder, some fisting over their hearts, and others bowing their head. I was in awe of their reactions. I was used to my gift being treated with nonchalance, sometimes disbelief and other times with outright derision. I saw none of that here. It was... Strange. Adan led me into the hut and gave me a shift to sleep in. I quickly ducked behind a cover and changed, before climbing into bed. Adan sat down on the side as I shifted to look at him. He smiled at me fondly.

"This will be good for you. It's not anything like home. People will treat you with the respect you deserve, not like a criminal. You can finally learn to hold your head high, proudly. You can finally become the woman you were supposed to be. Find your voice." I smiled at him and he leaned down, kissed my forehead. Then he left, leaving me in the care of my earlier two Templars, who stood either side of the door.

I snuggled down in the slightly scratchy sheets, let out a small sigh over the events of the day, closed my eyes and then made my mind go blank. And, for the second time that day, sleep took me.

 _And, that's it! I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you review! It really gets my butt moving when it comes to updating! Also, the song is "Once in every lifetime" by Jem. It's the theme song for the film Eragon. I do not own this song and I implore you to listen to it, as it's absolutely beautiful! I hope you enjoy!_


End file.
